Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more specifically, to a 3D array of electroplated phase change or ovonic threshold switches (OTS).
Description of the Related Art
Phase change memory (PCM) is a type of non-volatile memory technology. PCM is an emerging technology and a candidate for storage class memory (SCM) applications and a serious contender to dislodge NOR and NAND flash memory in solid state storage applications and, in the case of NAND flash, solid-state drives (SSDs). PCM functions based upon switching a memory cell, typically based on chalcogenides such as Ge2Sb2Te5, between two stable states, a crystalline state and an amorphous state, by heating the memory cell. To heat the memory cell, an electrical current flows through the PCM cell.
An array of PCM cells arranged in an array, and each PCM cell may be coupled with a selecting switch such as an ovonic threshold switch (OTS). Word lines (WL) and bitlines (BL) are arranged so that each memory cell can be programmed or queried. A row of PCM cells is activated by a single word line WL and each one of the PCM cells in that row will affect the bitline BL to which it is electrically connected according to the state of the PCM cells, i.e. according to the PCM cells being in their high (amorphous) or low (crystalline) resistance state.